This invention relates to coffee filter packages, and more particularly to a package which can be commercially distributed directly on a coffee can and subsequently utilized by a consumer for individual filter dispensing.
In the preparation of brewed coffee, ground coffee beans are generally purchased in a coffee can for use in a coffee maker. In the coffee maker, the coffee is placed in a filter basket with a porous paper filter lining the basket. Boiling water is passed through the coffee beans and drips into a coffee pot. The coffee beans are retained in the porous filter which is then disposed of. Each time a new pot of coffee is made, a new paper filter must be placed in the filter basket. Accordingly, a stack of paper filters are required for use in coffee makers to brew coffee.
The coffee filters are usually sold separate from the coffee and are retained in a separate package. This often is inconvenient since both the coffee container as well as the separate package of the coffee filters must always be used. Accordingly, it would be more appropriate if there could be provided integral packaging for both the coffee and the coffee filters since both are necessary for each pot of brewed coffee.